Computing systems can include a variety of components. Rack-mountable components can be mounted to a rack. Racks can include vertical support members. Rails can be mounted between the vertical support members to support the rack-mountable components. Rails can be placed at various vertical locations of the rack to support multiple rack-mountable components in a vertical arrangement.